Dreams
by letsprotest
Summary: Wally has been having nightmares. How does the team help him through this? Well you'll have to read to find out. Spitfire! and minor Chalant. Suck at summaries sorry just let me know what you think and give me name suggestions.


**I am really excited about this, being my first story in a long time. I can't think of a name though and I am really getting upset. I was thinking 'Dreamer' or something but it didn't exactly describe my story the way I want. Also there are a lot of Spitfire in this for all the fans out there. BTW he is not dead he was simply teleported to another dimension or something. I am in denial aren't I? Well I am hoping this is true and when he was convinced Artemis wasn't dead just had been teleported or something it was like a hint that thhat's what will happen to him in the future. Good idea for a story..** **Anyways! Enjoy!**

"I've been having nightmares." Wally West said point blank as he walked into the living room of the cave where the rest of his team sat. He left as soon as he finished the sentence. They all stared at the place their friend had been. "Well that was bazaar" Robin was the first to speak. "Should we" Artemis paused trying to fathom what had just happened "talk to him?" nobody knew how to answer. Conner was the next to speak "I know I have super hearing, but I couldn't have been the only one who heard him last night".

The team had just returned from a mission and now that they thought about it Wally seemed a bit off the past couple missions but at the time they had not noticed. After the mission last night Batman had suggested they all stay at the cave it being the weekend and three o'clock in the morning. Wally had argued it saying he had to get home and then asked Batman to drive him. Everyone stared at the speedster wondering why he couldn't just run but he didn't run that much during the fight either. As a matter of fact he brought his motorcycle and was using that the most of the mission. The entire team had heard him though last night stumbling around the cave, whimpering.

Wally walked back in the room and asked if M'gann had made cookies. No one answered his question. He asked again and M'gann almost incoherently whispered "no." Wally looked upset at that response. More upset than one should be about the subject at hand. Wally took a deep breath and asked as calm as he could "Are you going to make any food?" stressing the word 'any'. The way he said it though, he sounded tired and frustrated. "Are you going to make anything?" the former giddy speedster screamed. Wally was now depressed, and on the verge of tears he punched a hole right through the wall. The entire team gasped. He looked up at what he did and then looked at his friends. He was as startled as they were; he left and went to his room.

The team went to his door and heard sobs they have never heard before. They were all shocked; it couldn't be their goofy red head sobbing behind that door, could it?

Wally's stomach growled, Wally growled back at it. "I don't care!" he yelled "I wish I had never become Kid Flash!" behind the door he heard a few gasps and when he opened the door his friends came tumbling into his room. "Dude," robin cackled although you could tell there was a hint of worry for his best friend in his voice "were you talking to your stomach?" the group regained their composure "No" the boy in question mumbled. "Wally" Artemis said as calmly as she could, he loved her voice and when she said his name; he melted. "I think you should take a nap" Wally didn't want to take a nap though "I can't take a nap, Arty" his eyes began to burn but he wouldn't let his friends, especially not Artemis see him cry. "Please Wally" she frowned. 'How could she do that? Please smile Artemis! Please I need to see that beautiful smile of yours!' Wally yelled inside his head. "Wally, I'm not reading your mind," M'gann whispered "but I can feel the stress and sadness flowing off of you." "Is that true?" Artemis frowned even more. "Fine I'll try to take a nap" everyone nodded and began to walk away but Wally grabbed Artemis' arm "Please lay with me" the boy pleaded.

Artemis was surprised although happy that he asked her. They lay in his bed and Wally got under the covers. Wally gave her his famous goofy grin and she smiled. 'There it is' he laughed in his head. Wally closed his eyes and snuggled up to a nervous Artemis who wasn't really used to human contact unless it was violent. The archer smiled "If you need me Wally" she said as he began to doze off "I'm here".

_Wally was walking down a road he didn't recognize and then heard his best friend, Robin yell "Wally help me!" Wally was about to run after his best friend when he heard Artemis scream, "Artemis!" Wally yelled not knowing who to save. If the kid speedster wasn't conflicted enough already he heard his parents yell for help, then his uncle and aunt and then M'gann, Zatanna, Kaldur and Conner. Everyone important in his life was in trouble and in different places. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't breathe. Wally started running towards some of the voices but found he couldn't stop. He tried to look around but found that the scenery had become a blur; the usual beautiful trees he could focus on while he ran weren't there, Wally started crying not knowing what to do a realizing he couldn't save his friends and family. He wasn't fast enough to save all of them and right now, he couldn't even save himself. Kid Flash continued to run and run and run._

Meanwhile in real life Wally's sleeping body was sweating and his heart was beating a mile a minute Artemis lifted her head and tried to wake her counterpart up. Wally's body began to twitch at inhuman like speeds, his arms flailing he accidentally punched Artemis in the eye giving her a black eye and sending her backwards off the bed. Artemis screamed for help and the rest of the team ran in followed by Black Canary and Wally's mentor, The Flash.

They took him to the infirmary. Black Canary was trying to slow down Wally's heart rate to a normal human pace or at least a normal speedster pace. "Nothing is working!" Dinah cried to The Flash who was acting as Dinah's nurse. All of a sudden Wally's eyes shot open, he looked around the room at his uncle and Black Canary and frowned "I'm sorry." He whispered. Wally got up and was about to leave when his uncle stopped him, "where do you think you're going?" The Flash asked "You need to rest" Black Canary said. "And then what?" Wally yelled at the adults "Sleep? I have to get out of here" Wally was so tired he almost fell "At least talk to someone about it Wally" Dinah suggested. KF just ignored her and walked out the door to find his friends standing there worriedly. Wally stood there, silently staring at all of them. He looked at Artemis and saw her black eye. The redhead gave his team an angry and questioning look and when they gave him a look that said 'you' he frowned, looked at Artemis like he hadn't just punched her, like he was the cause of a mass murder chain. The blonde smiled reassuring him that she was fine and he frowned and slowly walked to his room.

How was he supposed to stay awake? he thought. Maybe he could ask his friends to spar with him, but that would make him more tired. Wally decided it'd be best to play some Xbox so that's what him and Robin did while Kaldur attempted to explain to Supey how to play Go Fish and Artemis, Zatanna and M'gann were in the kitchen trying to put together some food as fast as possible. Finally all the food was done and the girls called for dinner, they figured after everything that happened today the team should eat dinner together. Artemis sat beside Wally and smiled at her, Wally loved that smile. It was so rare and he felt like it was just for him, although he expected her to smile at other people too, Wally was convinced that smile was just for him. As if she smiled differently for other people. He hated himself for hurting her; the bruise around her eye was a constant reminder that he was losing everything. Now more than ever he knew that he didn't deserve any of them. He especially did not deserve the goddess that sat before him. She was perfect. Her grey eyes that sparkled in the light were amazing and when they looked at him. He couldn't help but fall head over heels. "I fixed it" Artemis whispered to Wally interrupting his thoughts. Artemis laughed and pointed at where he had punched the hole in the wall, it was now covered by a picture of none other than Wally West himself making the goofiest grin ever. "Do I really look that stupid?" Wally pouted. "No, I thought it was adorable" Artemis giggled. She giggled and he wished he had a recording device because he wanted to hear it again, the best part was that he was the cause of the noise. No. Noise wasn't a good enough word to describe Artemis' giggle, maybe melodious. He caused her to make that melodious sound and that fact made him more excited than open buffets. He could listen to that giggle over and over and never get tired of it. "Angel" he muttered not realizing he had said it out loud. "Excuse me?" Artemis raised an eyebrow. Wally internally panicked "N-nothing!" he blurted out. They went back to eating dinner, Artemis smiled knowingly but Wally didn't notice.

"Art-artemis, I, uhm" Wally tried his hardest to say this but he just couldn't "spit it out Wall-man" Artemis giggled and the freckled boy flushed. The melodious sound that he caused suddenly gave him enough confidence to ask his question, maybe even tell his crush how he felt. "Could we talk later about" Wally paused and suddenly became fascinated by the pattern on the floor. "Yes Baywatch" Artemis smiled feeling like the luckiest girl in the world that Wally wanted to share this with her.

After dinner Wally stood up about to leave the room when sadness filled him. He couldn't tell her. He was too embarrassed. He couldn't tell anyone. Wally sat back down staring at his friends, his eyes began to burn again but he wouldn't cry. He wouldn't let himself cry. He ended up losing his battle with his tears and they poured out. He sat there and wouldn't move, he just cried.

**Gimme name suggestions please! And review I really wanna hear your feedback :)**


End file.
